User blog:Leolab/ISA vs Sentinels
The ISA: Highly trained troops who countered the Helghast assault of Vekta and invaded Helghan vs The Sentinels: Troops infected with the Chimeran virus to give them the best traits of each, who are fighting against the Chimera, one of the most brutal enemmies humanity has ever known. Weapon Info ISA Short: The M4 is a ceremonial weapon, but was pressed into service as ammo supplies ran low, and one of the most powerful sidearms avaliable. Mid: The M-82 is a standard-issue assault rifle with a holographic sight. Long: The VC-32 Sniper Rifle is the best sniper avaliable, looted off of Helghan snipers. It boasts an impressive 1S-1K (1 shot - 1 kill) for any area of the body. Special: The M224-A1 is an LMG that focuses more on accuracy than on damage, but it excells in both areas. Is best used as a supression weapon. Explosive: The M194 is a standard frag grenade, which makes a beeping sound. Has lights to indicate how close it is to detonating to aid in "cooking" the grenade. Sentinels Short: The HE-.44 Magnum fires a glycerine-coated round, which can be remotely detonated by a switch next to the trigger (postioned so that one can hit it with their thumb). Mid: The M5A2 is a standard carbine, which has an underslung grenade launcher. Long: The L23 Fareye is a standard sniper rifle. It's secondary fire increases the rate of synaptic reponse in the snper, creating the illusion that everything else is moving in slow-mo. Special: The HVAP-Wrath is a man-portable minigun that can throw up a portable shield. Explosive: A SRPA-standard issue frag grenade. Gallery M4 Revolver.jpg M82 Assault Rilfe.jpg VC32 Sniper Rifle.jpg M224-A1 Light Machine Gun.jpg M194 Frag Grenade.jpg ISA Chimera 10 420 317.jpg M5A2 Folsom Carbine.jpg Fareye.jpg HVAP Wraith.jpg Spider_Grenade.jpg Sentinels Comment votes only. Please leave a good reason. As per usual, I get the tiebreaker vote. Battle A team of five sentinels walk into Luthadel lead by Nathan Hale. They look around wearily. “I don’t like this, Echo One,” a team member says. Hale nods, silent as ever, and gestures for the team to take a loose formation to cover each other’s backs. They advance slowly towards a large open square, flashlights cutting through the Mist around them. “Delta Five! I want you to cover us on the rooftops,” Hale commands, and the team member with the Fareye takes position. “Alpha Three, take a route left and cover us. Charlie Four, take a route right and do the same. Bravo Two, You’re with me,” Hale commands. Another team of five walk into Luthadel, led by Rico Velasquez. “Okay, men,” he says, “I don’t know how we got here or what we’ll be facing, but we will fight our way out of this mess. We. Will. Not. Give. In. I want our sniper on a roof, and the rest of you are with me.” The five advance quickly towards what appears to be a large, open square. The sniper goes up to a roof as they near it, and the remaining four ISA soldiers burst out into the open, spotting the Sentinels as Rico opens fire. ISA: Sentinels: Delta Five Pulls slack from the trigger and activates the alternate fire on his Fareye, and electromagnetic pulses speed up his neural responses enough that time seems to slow down. He aims at what seems to be the enemy leader, who is at the head of the charge and doesn’t have a helmet on. The Sentinel fires and smiles, the bullet from the Fareye traveling almost instantaneously through Rico’s skull. . He deactivates the secondary fire and chambers a new round. Just before he can look in the scope, the ISA’s sniper fires a shot from his VC-32, which kills Delta Five. . One of the ISA soldiers tries to fire his SMG, but it jams. He puts the weapon back in its holster and pulls out his M4 Revolver. He shoots at a Sentinel, and hits Charlie Four in the arm. He tries to shoot back with his Carbine, but the bullet in his arm prevents him from aiming properly. The ISA’s sniper puts a bullet in his skull. . Alpha Three sees this, and jumps out from cover, putting the shield up on his HVAP Wraith and firing at the ISA troops. The three troops on the ground all duck into cover. The sniper radios in that he can’t penetrate the shield, so the ISA soldier with the M224-A1 LMG tries to draw the Wraith’s fire. He gets cut down quickly, and the Wraith keeps spitting lead into the square. . The two remaining soldiers throw grenades, hoping to get over the shield. They both get over, the first landing between Hale and Alpha Three. Hale hears the beeping and sees the lights on the grenade, and pulls Bravo Two down, ducking behind a concrete wall and avoiding the blast and the shrapnel. The second one goes directly over the shield, and is cooked long enough to burst behind Alpha Three, killing him. . Bravo Two peeks up, spots the sniper, and then ducks down, narrowly avoiding getting a bullet in his eye. He carefully aims the grenade launcher on his M5A2 Folsom Carbine and fires, and the grenade arcs through the air and explodes next to the sniper’s face. . He pokes his head up to confirm his kill, but the one of the remaining ISA soldiers shoots him with his M82. . Hale retreats, laying down a pattern of fire. The two remaining ISA soldiers see him flee into an alleyway. Anticipating an easy kill, they both run after him. They enter the alleyway, and turn a corner when their world explodes into blood, fire, and shrapnel. When the flames die down, Hale walks up to his trap. He had shot two bullets from his Magnum onto the ground, and placed a Spider Grenade near it. He picks up the knife, which he used as a mirror to tell if they were coming, and looks at the carnage. The two rounds detonated as expected when he pressed the trigger, and the Spider Grenade had burst open. Small tendrils of fire and flammable material were still climbing the walls and floor, but were dying fast. The web was at its thickest near one of the ISA soldiers, who is now just blood on the wall. . The smell of burning flesh gets stronger as he hears and nears the cries of a wounded man. The last remaining ISA soldier is writing on the ground, covered in burns and pieces of his dead friend. Hale shoots him in the head, detonates the round, and walks away, never noticing the terrified faces of the skaa who lived in the houses around the blast. . Category:Blog posts